is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hitchhiker
The Hitchhiker is a demon known as The Basic who disguised as a human hitchhiker. It was encountered by the player at the beginning of the chapter of Fallen Road as his name became as "Demon" and later one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes or simply as the "Acolyte". In Chapter 6, he was the leader of the Styx, a group of demons who is responsible for attacking the player at the warehouse. Appearance As the muscular hitchhiker, he has brown hair and his eyes were heterochromia being blue on the right and brown on the left. When he goes into demon form, his eyes became red with black scalarae. He wears a red short sleeved fitted shirt, blue jeans and dark brown shoes. He is later covered in a long bright red cloak to conceal his appearance and half of his face were shown and wears black gloves where he portrays as one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes. Season 1 This hitchhiker is encountered by the player who blocked her path while driving in Jeff's truck. The player soon sensed on his thoughts that he was a demon in disguise and does not like to know who he was. Soon, they had an altercation between the two until he shows his demonic side. The player begins to take him down in hand to hand combat and manage to stab him. Depending on the player's answer whether to exorcise him or kill him, the demon informs her that his death will be avenged by stronger demons like him and he won't say to her about where he is going before he was killed and turned into a dust of smoke. He later reappears to confront the player, while she was in Jeff and Cal at night while concealing his appearance with his red long cloak and black gloves as one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes. He also tries to execute Morgane for being a sinner but was interrupted by Morgane herself. The player recognized him as the demon disguised as the hitchhiker that she had defeated earlier and was more powerful than before which her telekinetic powers was proven weak to him. As soon as the player got knocked away by Cal in a telepathic force, he faces both him and Jeff in a handicap which he managed to wound Jeff as the player knew that killing him with a shotgun was not enough to defeat him. He finally warns them about the Judge of Avila before he disappears in a flash of lightning. In Chapter 6, he returns along with one of the henchman from Torquemada resembling one of the acolytes from the Judge of Avila who reveals himself being the leader of the Styx a group of demons who is responsible for attacking the player and cuts off her angelic wings on her back only to be subdued by both the player and Jeff by shooting their heads using the celestial bullets from their guns and learning the location of the Judge of Avila's whereabouts which is in the Black Woods. Category:Male Category:Deity Category:Fallen Road Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Styx Category:Demons Category:Anarchists